This invention relates generally to systems utilizing the difference in magnetic properties of certain materials, at different temperatures, to produce motion such as rotation and to derive other forms of energy.
There is a need for simple apparatus for generating power by utilizing heat such as solar heat, or flame heat. The present invention meets that need through use of magnetic material which is caused to change in temperature above and below the Curie point, and in the manner as will be described.